Quería verte TottyWeLoveYou
by BelMatsuno
Summary: Ella lo quería. No iba a dejarlo a escapar. Tenían que estar juntos: su corazón se lo decía. Y ella siempre lo había seguido [TodoSacchi] Menciones de AtsuSacchi, AtsuAida e IchikoTodoko [One-shot] #TottyWeLoveYou Portada por @MonickKeehl


**Quiero verte.**

Estaba ansiosa. Completamente ansiosa. No podía dejar de ver por la ventana, de notar como poco a poco volvía a la ciudad. A la ciudad que tanto había extrañado. A la ciudad que lo tenía a _él._

Se había tenido que ir de vacaciones por un año repentinamente.

Su familia había tenido conflictos internos en los últimos años y las visitas a sus tíos de la otra ciudad cesaron de forma abrupta. Ahora, para las fechas navideñas, se habían arreglado como por arte de magia _(¿o era cierta hipocresía?)_ y había tenido que marcharse con ellos sin posibilidad de negarse.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Sacchi no hubiese tenido problema. Incluso hubiese estado feliz. Amaba a su familia, siempre, pese a lo que se dijeran o como se trataran. Ella siempre había convivido en un ambiente familiar cálido y presente.

Pero no podía sentirse tranquila si el día anterior de la partida por fin había parecido avanzar con Todomatsu...

Era tirar todo el maldito esfuerzo por la borda.

Pero a su familia no le importó y entre la culpa, el dolor y la impotencia, debió despedirse de Todomatsu en el puente, dejándolo atrás.

No dejaba de recordar ese momento una y otra vez mientras el paisaje en la ventana volvía a serle conocido.

— _La verdad no esperaba que me invitaras tan rápido de nuevo para salir, jaja~ Creo que nuestra cita del otro día fue muy divertida, ¿verdad?—Todomatsu estaba frente a ella, con su típica ropa para las citas junto a su característico sombrero. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado levemente y se frotaba la nuca como cuando estaba un poco apenado (porque sí, le gustaba tanto que había aprendido a leerlo)_

 _Pero ella no podía tener la misma actitud. Y Todomatsu es un chico atento, por lo que lo notó enseguida._

— _¿Hm? ¿Sacchi-chan? ¿Todo está bien? No has hablado desde que llegué...—Logró escuchar como se acercaba y luego sintió como apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros, sacándola de su trance—. ¿Algo te preocupa?_

 _"No puedo hacerle esto" Pensó con el corazón a punto de romperse, pero de todas maneras sabía que no tenía opción._

 _Respiró profundo y levantó la cabeza, dejando a la vista de Todomatsu su mirada de súplica, rogando por su perdón._

— _Debo irme, Totty. Y no sé cuando volveré._

— _...¿Qué?_

En ese momento dejó de recordar. Porque recordar como Todomatsu la soltaba, retrocedía entre asustado, triste y enojado luego de la noticia, le hería.

Siguió mirando a través de la ventana del tren y suspiró para después sacar de su bolso su celular, levantó la tapa y buscó su aplicación de mensajes instantáneos.

 _Contacto: Totty_

 _10.50 a.m: ¡Totty, hoy regreso!_ _Espero que podamos juntarnos para hablar. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte..._

 _12.00 a.m: Me estoy preparando para ir a la estación. Me preguntaba... ¿si pudieras esperarme en la de allá?_

 _12.15 a.m: ¿Estás enojado conmigo?_

 _12.20 a.m: Acabo de notar que no te conectas hace semanas, ¿está todo bien?_

 _12.50 a.m: Estoy preocupada por ti, Totty. Por favor contáctame apenas puedas._

 _13.30 p.m: Ya estoy subiendo al tren, ¡iré a buscarte a tu casa si no me contestas!_

Releyó cada mensaje que le había dejado (incluso cuando aún estaba en la otra ciudad) y entonces una ligera inquietud la asaltó: ¿Se habría pasado con los mensajes? ¿Habría quedado como una acosadora? Recordaba que Todomatsu siempre había dicho en las citas que a él no le molestaba que le llenaran el chat, pero...

¿Eso había sido antes o después de que pareciera hacerle la cruz?

Su corazón se encogió y también lo hizo ella con su cuerpo. Miró las teclas del celular y comenzó a escribir en el espacio.

 _Me gustas._

Abrió los ojos cuando leer lo que pensaba la devolvió a la realidad, poniéndola nerviosa y se apresuró a borrar el mensaje para escribir otro en su lugar el cual sí envió.

 _16.45 p.m: En menos de una hora estoy llegando. Espérame en el puente._

Suspiró, cerrando la tapa y guardando el celular. Rogaba que la melodía que había seleccionado especialmente para Todomatsu sonara, pero no pasó.

Cerró los ojos.

Quizás era mejor descansar lo que quedaba de viaje.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la estación y bajaron del tren, estaba lloviendo. Se había desatado una tormenta y Sacchi entonces pensó que Todomatsu debía de estar asustado por los truenos y relámpagos.

—Cariño, tenme el paraguas. Hay que ir rápido a casa si no queremos mojarnos demasiado—Su madre se había acercado junto con las valijas y el paraguas cerrado en la mano. Sacchi la miró apenada.

—Lo siento mamá, no podré acompañarte. Tengo que hacer algo antes de ir a casa—respondió, esperando que no indagara demasiado.

La mujer pestañeó antes de alzar una ceja.

—Está lloviendo, Sacchi. Vas a enfermarte. Puedes hacerlo luego.

—No, tiene que ser ahora.

Su madre la miró de arriba a abajo y analizó su postura, su mirada, sus gestos. Y entonces suspiró.

—Está bien, pero por favor no llegues muy tarde a casa. Y vete ahora antes de que tu padre te vea.

Sacchi se sorprendió ante el permiso tan rápido, pero no perdió tiempo y abrazó a su madre con amor.

—¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Te quiero!

Y partió corriendo, bajo la lluvia, seguida por los truenos.

El padre de Sacchi descendió del tren en el instante exacto para ver la espalda de su hija desaparecer entre las gotas de agua.

No necesitó que su esposa se lo explicara para entenderlo. Enternecido, se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con amor, atrayéndola hacia él.

—Parece que nuestra hija está viviendo una historia de amor—comentó, besando su cabeza. Ella rió, disfrutando de que el corazón de su marido se haya ablandado ante la situación y no lo hubiera molestado.

—Sí, solo que en nuestra historia de amor, tú me perseguiste a mí. Ahora parece ser que nuestra niña es la que persigue al chico.

Él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—¿Qué puedo decirte? Heredó mi perseverancia.

* * *

Jadeaba, pero no podía detenerse. Estaba empapada, pero no podía detenerse. Su cabello mojado le incomodaba, pero no podía detenerse. Sentía las ampollas que se le estaban formando en los pies debido a la corrida, pero no podía detenerse.

No iba a detenerse.

Tenía que llegar a ese maldito puente. Dudaba mucho de que Todomatsu la estuviera esperando, porque la última vez que había revisado su celular, sus vistos seguían sin aparecer. Y eso sin contar que aún la tormenta no quería abandonar el cielo.

Pero no podía romper su promesa.

Lo esperaría en el mismo puente donde todo había comenzado, terminado... y donde haría que volviese a comenzar. Y que funcionara.

Llegó al cabo de diez minutos, con dolor abdominal y con la piel extremadamente fría, solo que ella no se daba cuenta. Su coleta verde menta se había perdido en el camino y ahora su largo cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros y espalda, empapando aún más sus prendas. Su maquillaje también se había corrido debido a la lluvia, así que si Todomatsu estuviera esperándola, sería un desastre.

Pero no estaba.

Miró a todos lados, pero no estaba.

Se llevó una mano al pecho para controlar sus latidos y se dio cuenta de que se había agitado de más al correr casi un kilómetro sin haberse preparado antes.

El dolor de cabeza la asaltó y tuvo que agacharse, sosteniéndosela. Un trueno fuerte cortó el cielo y la hizo gritar de frustración, provocándole a la vez que golpeara el suelo mientras su voz era silenciada por la tormenta.

 _"¿Dónde estás, Totty?"_

* * *

Sacchi tenía la mirada perdida.

Había regresado a su casa treinta minutos después a paso lento pues había roto uno de sus zapatos en la corrida. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y tuvo que regresar caminando, soportando el dolor de las heridas en sus pies y el de su cabeza.

Y corazón.

Al verla, sus padres entendieron todo y a la vez comprendieron que era mejor no atacarla a preguntas, pero sí brindarle compañía y mucho amor.

Por eso, ahora Sacchi estaba en su cuarto, sentada en su cama, con una manta rosada sobre sus hombros para cobijarla del frío y con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Su madre también había vendado sus pies luego de que se diera un baño y había secado y peinado su cabello con una nueva coleta rosa claro.

—No puedo creer que realmente corrieras tanto al punto de lastimarte así—comentó, entre sorprendida, preocupada y fascinada al tiempo que terminaba de vendar su pie izquierdo. Sacchi no le respondió y suspiró, incorporándose para besarle la mejilla—. Eres increíble, cielo, pero debes descansar. Recupera fuerzas y mañana continuaras—Se separó de ella al asegurarse de que continuaría callada y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de irse volvió a voltear—. Todo estará bien, cariño. Lo prometo. Pero ahora recúperate. Y si quieres hablar ya sabes donde estamos. Te quiero.

Con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Sacchi apoyó la taza en la mesita más cercana y se dejó caer en la cama.

Esa noche, tal como las otras, soñó con Todomatsu.

* * *

Despertó con el acertado sentimiento de que era otro día, que habría otra oportunidad y de que podría ver a Totty por fin.

Se levantó rápido de la cama y bajó a saludar a sus padres.

Desayunó como se debía, se lavó los dientes y se bañó, secó su cabello y lo peinó con cuidado. Escogió su ropa más bonita, un calzado cómodo y se colocó un saco abrigado pero a la vez adorable, porque no podía perder su toque encantador y menos si iba a ver a Todomatsu.

Su madre y su padre intercambiaban miradas divertidas mientras Sacchi se movía inquieta de una esquina a otra, agregándose pulseras, aretes y collares que se probaba y quitaba, una y otra vez mientras se veía al espejo.

Pero su padre decidió intervenir por fin con su opinión cuando la vio terminar de ponerse el maquillaje, ver su reflejo y torcer los labios insatisfecha. Estaba a punto de tomar las toallitas desmaquillantes cuando la voz de su padre la interrumpió.

—Hija, ya estás perfecta así.

Sacchi lo miró sorprendida, pero él ya había regresado su atención al periódico. Sonrió.

Y dejó las toallitas de lado.

—Voy a salir—anunció, besándolos a ambos, tomando su cartera y yéndose por fin.

El sol llenó de calidez su rostro.

Era un buen augurio.

* * *

Recordaba muy bien la dirección de Todomatsu, después de todo cuando se enteró que era sextillizo se dio cuenta de que todos los conocían en la ciudad. No precisamente por ser seis, sino más bien por lo fracasados que eran.

Aunque para ella Totty no lo era.

Tenía que ir despacio, después de todo sus pies aún le dolían, sin embargo no desistió y pronto llegó al hogar de los Matsuno. Miró hacia arriba, tomó valor y suspiró, acercándose al timbre.

Tocó.

Y esperó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Torció los labios y frunció el ceño. No había llegado tan lejos como para marcharse con las manos vacías, así que volvió a tocar.

De nuevo: nada.

Gruñó, empezando a exasperarse. Ella había decidido que sería un día perfecto, entonces iba a serlo costara lo que costara.

Volvió a tocar, pero esta vez mantuvo el dedo presionado más tiempo de lo normal y cuando lo separó apenas, volvió a presionar.

Empezó a los timbrazos, pero nada.

Al parecer no había nadie en casa.

Apretó los dientes y los puños antes de sacar su celular para llamar a Todomatsu, aunque sabía que no la atendería. Buscó su contacto y al ver su foto se paralizó.

Toda la ira que había acumulado por no ser atendida se transformó en angustia.

Sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos y como todas sus energías positivas se escurrían como arena entre sus dedos.

Quizás no volvería a verlo nunca más...

Estaba a punto de largarse a llorar cuando oyó unas voces a la distancia. Miró en esa dirección y descubrió a un grupo de seis personas regresando de algún lugar, hablando animadamente y haciendo tonterías.

La esperanza volvió a ella y también la sonrisa a su rostro.

Se limpió los ojos y revisó su maquillaje y peinado con su espejo de mano, se acomodó la ropa y cuando decidió que estaba bien se encaminó hacia ellos.

—¡Totty...! ¡Totty!~ ¡Volví, Totty!—exclamó, llena de ilusión mientras se acercaba.

* * *

—¡Eso fue genial, Mitty!

—Sí, ¡saqueaste toda esa máquina del pachinko! ¡Volvemos llenos de dinero a casa!

—¡Eres incluso mejor que Kamimatsu!

—¿Quién necesita a Todomatsu?

—Eh, ¿quién es ese?

Y entonces todos se largaron a reír, hasta que callaron al oír una voz femenina acercándose a ellos.

—¡Totty! ¡Regresé, Tot...!—Sacchi enmudeció confundida cuando vio a un hombre corpulento lucir la sudadera de Todomatsu y detuvo el paso. Miró a los costados, descubriendo a sus otros hermanos, después de todo no los había olvidado desde ese episodio en el Sutabaa. Pestañeó, creyendo que estaba alucinando, pero no.

Era la verdad.

Estaban todos, menos Todomatsu. Y en su lugar estaba este idiota rubio y musculoso de mal gusto.

Sacchi miró a Choromatsu, por alguna razón le parecía el más coherente y decente para darle una explicación.

—¿Dónde esta Totty?—preguntó preocupada, mirándolo dolida.

¿Por qué era tan complicado encontrar una respuesta?

Choromatsu se quedó mudo. Los ojos avellana de esta chica que ya había visto antes en el Sutabaa estaban llenos de angustia y no podía dejar de mirarlos, pero tampoco podía responder.

Osomatsu lo hizo descaradamente en su lugar. Dobló los brazos detrás de su nuca y simuló una almohada con ellos.

—Ahh~ Expulsamos a esa sanguijuela hace meses de la familia. Él no merece ser llamado un nini virgen y tampoco uno de los sextillizos.

—¿Qué?

Sacchi le dirigió la mirada con el dolor acrecentado y Choromatsu se estremeció.

—Oe, Osomat...—Estuvo por reprochar su poco tacto cuando ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Expulsaron? ¿Lo expulsaron de la familia? ¿Qué?—No lo soportó más y se acercó al más grande, haciéndole frente. Se tragó las lágrimas a la fuerza y lo miró con la mejor cara de indignación que tenía—¿Y dónde demonios está entonces?

Osomatsu retrocedió asustado antes de ponerse a la defensiva también, aunque le esquivó el rostro. Él no tenía por qué soportar reproches de las ex novias de ese Don Nadie.

—No lo sé ni me interesa. Quizás está viviendo debajo de un puente, quizás se está prostituyendo, quizás ya se murió. No me importa, ya no es nada nuestro y estamos mejor sin él.

El golpe sordo resonó en todos los oídos y rebotó en todas las paredes de las casas de esa cuadra. Incluso los pájaros que había en los árboles se fueron volando a un lugar más seguro.

Osomatsu se quedó de piedra al sentir la palpitación en su mejilla recién golpeada.

Mitty hizo una boquita de pez, sorprendido por la fuerza de esa chica.

—Uy, eso te dejará marca.

Osomatsu frunció el ceño y volteó a ella, indignado, listo para gritarle pero ella no le dio oportunidad de hablar.

Se había plantado firme, con lagrimitas en las esquinas de sus ojos, pero que no permitía caer. Su ceño estaba fruncido en una actitud decidida y su mirada desafiante pese a las gotitas de fragilidad e impotencia que mostraba. Su boca estaba lista para comenzar con el ataque mientras sus recuerdos se intercalaban en su cabeza.

—¡A pesar de todo...!

 _"¿Sabes, Sacchi-chan? La razón por la que no les dije antes a ti y a Aida que era sextillizo, fue porque mis hermanos son especiales."_

—¡A pesar de todo lo que Todomatsu pudo haberme dicho...!

 _"Son un poco desastrosos, desconsiderados, inútiles y estúpidos. Presentárselos hubiera sido un suicidio"_

—¡A pesar de que reconocía sus errores...!

 _"Pero..."_

—¡Él siempre...!

 _"...pero al fin y al cabo son mis hermanos, y me gustaría que algún día tú y Aida les dieran la oportunidad de conocerlas. Ellos son buenos, muy en el fondo, lo juro. Es solo que no saben relacionarse. Así que..."_

—¡Él siempre estuvo pensando en ustedes!

 _"Así que tenganles paciencia tal como me tuvieron a mí, ¿sí?"_

—¡Él siempre los consideró sus hermanos! ¡¿Y ustedes solo lo reemplazaron con esta cosa porque se les dio la gana?!—Señaló a Mitty, que se llevó una mano al pecho, simulando dolor.

—Ay, eso fue muy cruel.

Osomatsu decidió volver a avanzar para contestarle por fin.

—¡No nos importa! ¡Él tomó la mano de una chica! ¡No podía seguir aquí!

Sacchi soltó un respingo al recordar esa tarde en el puente.

 _"Nee, Totty" Lo miró sonrojada. Aún recordaba su corazón latiendo fuerte solo porque Todomatsu se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa caminando ya que estaba anocheciendo "¿Estaría bien si nos tomamos de la mano?"_

 _"¿A-Ah? C-Claro..."_

 _Esos cuarenta y cinco minutos fueron los mejores de su vida._

Así que los malditos de sus hermanos se habían enterado de eso y lo habían usado como excusa.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

¿Debía sentirse culpable por haber sido la causante de la expulsión de Totty? ¿O ellos eran el problema?

Se mordió el labio hasta hacérselo sangrar.

—Non! My pretty lady, tu labio...—habló Karamatsu, preocupado al ver el hilillo de sangre deslizarse por la comisura de su boca, sin embargo Sacchi lo ignoró.

Dejó de hacerse daño al calmarse de golpe, se limpió los ojos con el brazo y luego les declaró la guerra a esos cinco (porque si para ellos Totty no existía, entonces para ella era lo mismo con Mitty) con la mirada.

—Iré a donde sea que esté Todomatsu, lo haré feliz y lo haré triunfar. Y ustedes van a tener que verlo desde el lodo como los cerdos puercos que son. Todomatsu había querido conseguirles novia más de una vez, pero no se lo merecen. Los detesto.

Ichimatsu sintió ganas de cagar, Jyushimatsu se estremeció inquieto, Karamatsu bajó la mirada, Choromatsu desvió la suya apenado y Osomatsu pestañeó mientras veía a Sacchi alejarse caminando con la dignidad por los cielos.

—...Está loca—dijo, sacándole la lengua antes de voltear con los demás y notar sus patéticos estados—. Oigan, vamos, ¿van a quedarse así por lo que dijo una loca? Solo volvamos a casa, ¡tenemos dinero que Mitty consiguió para nosotros!

Sus hermanos lo vieron, pero forzaron una sonrisa.

El ambiente era pesado.

Comenzaban a sentirse incómodos con la decisión que habían tomado.

* * *

Sacchi se aseguró de haberse alejado lo suficiente caminando para después comenzar a correr. Estaba enfadada, pero a la vez se sentía angustiada, como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla. Ella venía de una familia que se había reconciliado y encontrar a su regreso que el chico que le gustaba había sido abandonado por la suya le había pegado realmente duro en el pecho.

Su corazón se encogía una y otra vez. Las lágrimas, ahora sí, no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas. Ya no pudo contenerse más. Dejó que el océano de emociones simplemente fluyera.

Las ampollas en sus pies parecían sufrir las consecuencias de su corrida, pero no le importaba. Tenía que llegar a la casa de Atsushi. Necesitaba que la contuviera y que la ayudara.

Ya no eran pareja, eso había pasado hace muchísimo tiempo, pero continuaban siendo amigos al contrario de lo que se recomendaba (Y Sacchi sabía que era egoísta, porque notaba que Atsushi aún sentía cosas por ella, pero no podía corresponderle. Por Aida, por ella y por él: ya no)

Y algo que apreciaba de verdad era que Atsushi siempre la devolvía a su eje en ocasiones así. Él sabría que hacer.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, empezó a golpearla con fuerza.

Si bien él tenía montones de dinero, al contrario de lo que solía mostrarle a Todomatsu (y Sacchi sabía también que todo eso era por los celos, porque sabía que ahora lo quería a él), prefería ser humilde. Y esa casa no era muy conocida por sus contactos. De hecho, Sacchi agradecía que le tuviera aún la confianza pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, porque además ese refugio era un descanso. Como nadie lo jodía al no conocerlo, solía haber mucha paz y entonces las visitas a Atsushi también significaban un escape del mundo o tiempo de reflexión.

Siguió golpeando desesperada hasta que la puerta se abrió e inmediatamente pasó a golpear por inercia el pecho de Atsushi que se alteró al verla en ese estado.

—¡Sacchi! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!—Mil posibilidades llegaron a su cabeza, posibilidades en las que Sacchi había sido acosada, manoseada, asaltada, abusada...

—¡Atsushi-kun!—gritó contra su ropa, ahogando su voz en su pecho mientras lo mojaba con sus lágrimas—¡Totty...! ¡Totty ya no está...!

Atsushi se congeló, pensando lo peor.

—Ven, hablemos adentro.

* * *

Una hora después, ambos sentados en la mesa, Atsushi no sabía que pensar sobre lo que Sacchi le había dicho.

Lo primero que había pensado cuando ella le había dicho que él ya no estaba, era que había muerto y lo que menos deseaba era sentir el corazón destrozado de Sacchi en su llanto y gritos de impotencia.

Pero no era nada de eso.

Aunque bueno, considerando que tu propia familia te hiciera a un lado...

 _Era como matarte, ¿no?_

Atsushi volvió a pasarle otro pañuelo cuando ella volvía a dejar las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

—Si sigues llorando te dolerán los ojos—advirtió preocupado, pero Sacchi lo ignoró para sonarse la nariz.

—El corazón es lo que me duele.

Atsushi torció los labios. Ya sabía que no era correspondido y que Matsuno tenía su corazón, pero oírlo aún le era difícil.

Carraspeó con la garganta para mantener la compostura y se estiró sobre la mesa para tocar con suavidad su mano.

—Sacchi, realmente lo siento, pero no sé como podría ayudarte. Quiero ayudarte, en serio, pero no sé cómo en este caso.

Sacchi hipó antes de levantar la mirada y secarse por enésima vez las lágrimas ese día.

—S-Sí hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, A-Atsushi-kun...—Lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de volver a hablar—. Necesito que averigües para mí donde está Todomatsu-kun, ¡quiero ir a buscarlo!

Atsushi se quedó de piedra unos segundos hasta que logró volver a la realidad. Respiró profundo, intentando comprenderla. Sacchi estaba alterada y asustada, no se daba cuenta de que estaba pidiendo imposibles. Lo mejor sería calmarla y regresarla en auto a su casa para que durmiera y pudiera superar la pérdida. Separó los labios para decir sus intenciones, pero Sacchi lo interrumpió.

—Tú tienes contactos... ¡puedes saber donde está Totty ahora! ¡Por favor!—Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, pero a la vez por las esperanzas que tenía de que Atsushi la ayudara. Atsushi se sorprendió al oírla.

—¿Qué? Sacchi, yo no...

Y entonces llegó la reverencia.

El pedido se había convertido en un desesperado ruego.

—¡Por favor, Atsushi-kun! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero verle! ¡Realmente quiero verle...!

El corazón de Atsushi se encogió, pero no podía negarse.

No si la veía así.

Respiró profundo y suspiró.

—Prometo que haré lo que pueda.

* * *

Pasaron cinco días hasta que Atsushi por fin le mensajeó una noche antes de irse a dormir.

 _"Logré conseguir información de Matsuno. Ven mañana a mi casa a las tres de la tarde. Besos."_

Sacchi sonrió en su habitación y se llevó el celular al pecho, abrazándolo.

"Eres increíble, Atsushi-kun" Pensó, aliviada.

Esa noche, soñó otra vez con Todomatsu, pero esta vez él no se alejaba de ella como generalmente lo hacía en sus sueños.

La abrazaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sacchi estaba nuevamente en el comedor de Atsushi, quien había dejado unas revistas sobre la mesa. Eran revistas juveniles: de moda, chismes, farándula...

—Hm, ¿Atsushi-kun?—llamó extrañada, mirando con duda las revistas—Pensé que hablaríamos de Todomatsu-kun...

—Sí. Conseguí la información que querías.

—¡Entonces dámela! ¡No puedo perder más tiempo!

Atsushi la miró fijo antes de acercarle una de las ediciones.

—Ojea esta revista.

Sacchi iba a replicarle, pero Atsushi intensificó su mirada, por lo que no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso.

Tomó la revista que le extendía y empezó a pasar de forma rápida las páginas para que eso acabara lo antes posible e ir a lo verdaderamente importante, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Porque lo que el papel le devolvió al mirar la dejó muda.

Sin dudarlo, abrió la revista de par en par y la dejó así sobre la mesa. En ambas páginas, en la 60 y 61, estaba Todomatsu posando.

Como modelo.

 _MODELO._

En la primer hoja Todomatsu estaba arrodillado con las piernas levemente separadas, luciendo un jean azul oscuro y arqueando apenas su espalda, como si estuviese provocando a quien lo veía, sobre todo porque tenía su camisa blanca abierta mostrando su suave piel.

En la segunda, estaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos en unos vaqueros blancos que le habían puesto y lucía una camisa negra que le favorecía bastante la silueta. Sus zapatos eran marrones y combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo.

Sus expresiones eran extremadamente provocativas y a Sacchi le aceleraron el corazón.

Pero lo que se llevó la corona definitivamente fue el pequeño pero atrevido cambio de look que se había hecho en el cabello: se había dejado un flequillo de lado que cubría apenas su ojo izquierdo y lo había teñido de rosa oscuro.

Atsushi pareció notar que Sacchi había quedado en alguna especie de hechizo, por lo que chasqueó los dedos antes de ver como se abalanzaba sobre las otras revistas para seguir buscándolo.

Sintió cierta envidia y decepción al verla desesperaba en busca de las fotos de Todomatsu, pero mantuvo la compostura pues aún había mucho que contar.

—Matsuno está en Estados Unidos, trabajando para una revista de poca difusión, pero revista de modelos al fin y al cabo. No es famoso debido a eso, aunque supongo que su condición de asiático lo ayudó bastante a conseguir trabajo. Ese cambio de look que se hizo no pudo haber sido gratis, y aparece en varias de estas revistas que son difundidas por la misma empresa, así que el dinero no le falta. Conseguí la dirección de su estudio en donde toman las fotografías y sus horarios por un amigo, para que si aún tienes pensada la loca idea de...

—¡Sí! ¡Iré a verlo!

Atsushi suspiró.

—Está bien, tendrás que... ¡¿a dónde vas?!—Sacchi se había levantado para irse, pero había logrado detenerla a tiempo. Ella solo lo observó con un leve reproche.

—Tengo que ir a comprar un pasaje a Estados Unidos, ¡no puedo perder más tiempo!

—Sacchi, espera...

—No, suéltame Atsushi-kun, ¡de verdad! ¡Suél...!

—¡Ya te compré el pasaje y reservé habitación en un hotel cerca del lugar!

El silencio los abordó y Sacchi lo vio sorprendida.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

Las mejillas de Atsushi se ruborizaron tenuemente.

—Es que... sé cuanto deseas verlo... y luego de verte tan mal el otro día... yo no podía... no...

Sacchi se sintió conmovida hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

El noviazgo con Atsushi había sido en su adolescencia y había durado demasiado, sobre todo al haber sido su primer amor. Sin embargo, el amor es caprichoso y a veces puede apagarse cuan llama de un fósforo en una tormenta.

Eso fue lo que le sucedió a ella y tenía que agradecer que Atsushi era un hombre de bien con la cabeza en la tierra y que entendía que no podía forzarla a seguir amándolo pese a que hubiese sido quien la había convertido en mujer.

Lo único que sí lamentaba era que Atsushi parecía tener una hoguera en vez de un fósforo como ella y que por eso había quedado atrapado en su leña.

Se acercó a él de forma sorpresiva y lo abrazó con fuerza, con alivio, con agradecimiento y sobre todo con cariño, aunque no fuese el mismo que él tenía por ella.

—Eres increíble, Atsushi. Gracias, en serio, gracias...

Quizás Atsushi no tendría el amor de Sacchi, pero al menos había ganado algo esa tarde: que ella retirara el honorífico de su nombre.

Eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

Sacchi observaba ansiosa a los aviones que salían del aeropuerto. Pronto ella también subiría a uno de esos con destino a Estados Unidos. Ya había hablado con sus padres desde el día en que Atsushi le había comunicado lo del pasaje, pero ellos habían parecido comprender todo antes de siquiera abrir la boca.

 _"Sabemos que estás muy enamorada, cariño" Dijo su mamá, mirándola enternecida, sobre todo cuando ella se ruborizó "Así que persíguelo, ve tras él si eso es lo que te hará feliz, ¡solo no te olvides de escribirnos todos los días! Eres nuestra única pequeña y te vamos a extrañar mucho"_

 _"Yo también los extrañaré, mamá, pero haré todo lo posible por traer a Todomatsu de vuelta aquí" Prometió, llevándose una mano al corazón. Su padre la observó con seriedad unos segundos antes de hablar._

 _"¿Y que harás si él quiere quedarse a vivir allá?" Preguntó._

 _Sacchi lo miró con duda, pero no tardó en llegar a una expresión llena de firmeza._

 _"Entonces me quedaré a su lado"_

 _Su padre sonrió orgulloso._

 _"Esa es mi niña."_

Sacchi sonrió al recordar el momento con sus padres y volvió a sentir la calidez de sus brazos rodeándola en un abrazo de despedida esa mañana antes de que se subiese al auto de Atsushi para ir al aeropuerto.

—¿Segura que vas a estar bien? Es otro país, totalmente lejos, con un idioma diferente y...

—Atsushi—Lo cortó, logrando que se callara no solo por su voz sino por como mencionaba su nombre. Sacchi se acercó a él y lo miró con afecto—. Estaré bien. Recuerda que me gradué con la mejor nota en inglés y ya te he causado demasiados problemas, así que tengo que hacer esto sola. Sé que lo sabrás entender.

Atsushi la miró fascinado, pero una pizca de tristeza nubló su mirada.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho, Sacchi.

—Yo también a ti, pero...—Sacchi dirigió su mirada a los horarios del próximo vuelo y se dio cuenta de que ya debía partir, así que por fin soltó lo que tanto tiempo había estado guardando. Miró a Atsushi, divertida—Pero, ¿sabes? Aida también está para ti. Llámala cuando me vaya, estoy segura de que estará encantada de pasar el día contigo.

—¿Aida...?

La voz de los altavoces anunciando la salida del próximo avión cubrió la voz confundida de Atsushi, quien se confundió aún más cuando Sacchi se paró en puntitas de pie para besarle la mejilla y salir corriendo.

—¡Debo irme! ¡Cuídate mucho, Atsushi! ¡Te escribiré cuando llegue! ¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Te quiero!

Atsushi quedó tan aturdido por el beso y la última frase que solo pudo verla correr hacia el avión como un idiota.

Cuando reaccionó, ya se había marchado.

Suspiró, sintiendo un peso en el pecho. Sabía muy bien que se trataba del peso de la derrota, pero lo decidió ignorar para sacar su celular y marcar el número que Sacchi ya le había grabado a la fuerza en la cabeza.

Al ser atendido, no se hizo esperar.

—Hola Aida, ¿estás libre hoy?

* * *

Sacchi estaba terminando de acomodar los platos que había dejado vacíos. Atsushi le había conseguido un hotel de cinco estrellas y la comida era digna de esa categoría. Además, con todos los nervios del viaje en el avión no había podido comer nada, así que ya estaba más aliviada.

Tomó su celular y volvió a escribirle un mensaje a Atsushi.

 _"Ya terminé de almorzar, ¡ahora iré en busca de Todomatsu-kun! ¡Deséame suerte! Y mandale mis saludos a Aida... ¡Vi en su estado que están juntos en una salida! Hacen linda pareja~"_

Se rió al leer la última oración y pensó en borrarla, pero lo volvió a pensar y terminó por desistir.

"Alguien tiene que darle un empujón a ese chico" Se dijo divertida.

—Bien, será mejor que no pierda más tiempo—habló en voz alta y se dirigió a la valija que había dejado a un lado. La abrió y fue directo a buscar su mejor vestido entre toda esa montaña de ropa fusionada.

Tenía la fortuna de que fuera primavera allí, así que podría ponerse algo fresco.

Escogió el vestido que había comprado junto con Todomatsu una tarde en la que habían tenido una salida maravillosa. Recordó como posaba para él con cada vestido que se probaba y se sonrojó.

Eso había sido antes de que comenzara a gustarle, pero ya sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella. Por más que salieran como amigos junto a Aida, ella misma le había comentado que Todomatsu la miraba como un tonto.

 _"¿Y eso te molesta?"_

 _"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. De hecho, me encantan la pareja que hacen"_

 _"Hmm... a mí me gusta tu pareja con Atsushi"_

 _"¡S-Sacchi...!"_

Sacchi sonrió ante los recuerdos y no pudo evitar empezar a extrañarlos, pero entonces recordó que había viajado hasta Estados Unidos por un asunto en concreto y que no podía rendirse ahora, por lo que sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar las malas emociones y procedió a arreglarse como nunca antes.

 _"Haré que alucines cuando me veas, Totty."_

* * *

—Bien, ¡ya terminamos la sesión de hoy!

Todomatsu se dejó caer rendido en una silla sin importarle perder su encanto en cuanto las cámaras se apagaban. Su estilista se acercó a él con rapidez y le alcanzó una botella con agua que no tardó en aceptar.

Tenía que confesar que amaba cuando las sesiones terminaban, porque no solo podía descansar, sino que recordaba un poco de su país al hablar con su estilista.

Había tenido suerte de encontrarla a ella, que era asiática tal como él. Y no se cohibían, entonces, de hablar en japonés cuando mantenían conversaciones.

—Estás realmente exhausto, Totty—comentó, acariciándole el cabello mientras bebía—. Hiciste un buen trabajo, como siempre.

—Hmm... es el calor—respondió, limpiándose la boca con la mano antes de verla—. Por cierto, hablando de eso, ¿podrías ya quitarme el maquillaje? Quiero tener la cara limpia.

—Joo... ¡pero te ves tan lindo así...!

—Por favor, Todoko—rogó y ella terminó por rodar los ojos.

—Está bien, ¡aburrido! Ven, vamos a...

—¡Señorita! Le digo que no puede estar aquí—La voz de su jefe llamó la atención de ambos e hizo que intercambiaran una mirada, aunque Todoko no tardó en poner una expresión divertida.

—¿Crees que sea alguna fanática tuya?

Todomatsu le dio un codazo, riendo despacio.

—Ya deja eso. Ni siquiera logro sobresalir entre los demás modelos de aquí. No sobreviviría ni un minuto en el exterior.

—Hm, bueno. Si yo no estuviera con Ichiko, entonces te diría que eres muy guapo y que me hicieras tuya—Se movió cuan princesa dramática y Totty rio rodando los ojos.

Esos juegos entre ellos ya eran frecuentes. Y de hecho, la misma Todoko los había empezado desde el primer día... sin haberle dicho que le iban las chicas. Cuando Ichiko fue a recogerla una semana después del trabajo y la besó en los labios, la boca de Todomatsu casi toca el suelo. Pero había aprendido a vivir con la certeza de que nunca tendría suerte en el amor, así que no fue un golpe tan fuerte.

Estaba acostumbrado a que arañaran su corazón.

Totoko no le daba ni la hora, Sacchi se había marchado, Todoko estaba comprometida...

Sus hermanos lo habían expulsado...

Desde que había quedado fuera de la familia, su vida había sido muy dura. Sobre todo cuando fracasó en el intento de regresar participando en ese estúpido torneo de béisbol.

Cuando sus "hermanos" lo vieron desde arriba y se marcharon dejándolo en el lodo, entendió que ya no era parte de ellos.

Y sí, se había dejado la vida llorando. Lloró por días, por semanas y por meses.

Pero un día se cansó de hacerlo.

Se cansó de llorar, de pasar hambre, de preguntarse que había hecho mal y de ser tan duro consigo mismo. Se cansó de sentirse asqueroso, rechazado y culpable por algo que no había hecho.

Se cansó de ser la víctima que nadie veía y decidió mandar todo a la mierda para encontrar por fin un lugar. Lejos de los Matsuno, lejos de Japón, lejos de toda la que hasta ese momento había sido su vida.

 _Volver a empezar._

No fue fácil conseguir trabajo, pero cuando él se proponía algo lo lograba.

Se aseó lo mejor que pudo y cómo pudo e intentó dar la mejor imagen en las entrevistas. Tardó un mes en obtener un empleo como cartero, pero le pagaban lo suficiente como para comer algo decente.

Y siempre iba guardando una pequeña parte para poder marcharse al extranjero en un futuro.

Al final no tuvo que ahorrar demasiado, porque un estadounidense al que le llevó un paquete un día lo vio de arriba a abajo y simplemente le dijo que serviría como modelo. Le entregó una tarjeta con una dirección y cerró la puerta.

Claro que Todomatsu había tenido sus dudas para ir, pero lo hizo.

 _Y fue su renacer._

Ahora vivía en América del Norte en un apartamento pequeño y humilde, lejos de toda la mierda de sus hermanos y su pasado, tenía amigos preciosos y un trabajo estable. Lo único que le faltaba era una pareja, pero se había resignado a morir solo y virgen. Además... no era bueno pedir más.

Tenía miedo a perderlo todo por ser ambicioso ahora que no le hacia falta nada, por lo que intentaba no pensar mucho en ello y agradecía por cada llamado de trabajo que recibía.

Era un Todomatsu nuevo y para corroborarse a sí mismo eso decidió pedirle a Todoko que le hiciese un nuevo corte y le tiñese el cabello.

 _"Wow... no pensé que quedaría tan bien... ¡Si no fuera lesbiana me casaría contigo, Totty! ¡Pareces un idol!"_

Todomatsu siempre sonreía al recordar ese momento, porque lo encontraba como el nacimiento de su _nuevo yo._

Sí, definitivamente ya podía decir: Adiós tristezas, adiós culpas, adiós insomnios, adiós corazón roto...

 _ADIÓS PASADO..._

—¡TOTTY!

Hasta que se paralizó al reconocer aquella voz.

Levantó la cabeza con cierto temor de lo que podría ver y definitivamente era lo que pensaba.

 _Sacchi._

¿Qué demonios hacía Sacchi ahí?

Todoko miró de reojo a Todomatsu clavado en su silla y apoyó una mano en su hombro preocupada.

—¿Todomatsu? ¿Estás bien?

No, no podía ser. Sacchi no podía estar ahí. Sacchi se había marchado, se había ido por meses, por un año... Y lo peor era que formaba parte del pasado...

¡Y él estaba intentando olvidarlo!

Se levantó cuan resorte al verla correr hacia él a pesar de que su jefe ya había llamado a seguridad.

La pudo observar mejor a medida que se acercaba: se había puesto ese vestido corto negro que habían comprado juntos una tarde y unas sandalias plateadas que combinaban con su collar, sus aretes y pulseras, aunque luego notó que tenía sus pies vendados en algunas zonas. Su cabello estaba atado como siempre pero se había dejado unos mechones rebeldes para aparentar seducción y su maquillaje era el más bonito que le había visto hasta ahora con ese degradé de negros y grises en sus ojos y ese rosa suave pero brilloso en sus delicados labios.

Se había perdido tanto observándola que solo reaccionó con sus lágrimas y gritos cuando la retuvieron entre dos de seguridad, pese a que quería seguir acercándose a él.

—¡TOTTY! ¡Totty, por favor...! ¡Por favor necesito hablar contigo! ¡Totty!

La voz de Sacchi desgarrándose y hablando en japonés fue más suficiente para él, así que se acercó rápido e intentó negociar con los guardias.

—¡Déjenla! ¡Es una vieja amiga!—expresó en inglés, para que también lo oyera su jefe.

—¿Por eso también habla japonés? Está bien, suéltenla muchachos. Aunque yo no la vería como una simple amiga si se arregló así para venir a verte—dijo con cierto desprecio y prejuicio.

Todomatsu contuvo la rabia para no contestarle pues podría costarle el trabajo, pero de todas maneras todo enojo o reproche se olvidó cuando Sacchi lo embistió con fuerza y lo atrapó en un abrazo.

—¡T-Totty...! ¡Totty...!

La sintió llorar contra su pecho y mojarle la ropa de marca, pero no importaba, porque también la sentía temblar sin control.

—¡T-Te encontré...! ¡R-Realmente te encontré...!

—S-Sacchi-chan...—murmuró conmocionado, dándose cuenta de que sus compañeros y compañeras de trabajo habían empezado a cuchichear entre ellos y a ver la escena como unos metiches de primera. La atrajo hacia sí y se inclinó para hablarle al oído sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacía—. Vayamos al cuarto de mi estilista, allí podremos hablar tranquilos.

Sacchi se estremeció al sentir el cosquilleo del susurro, pero mantuvo los pies en la tierra y asintió.

Todomatsu solo debió dedicarle una mirada a Todoko para que ella entendiera y lo apoyara en la decisión.

Tenía suerte de que su trabajo con las fotos ya hubiera terminado y el jefe lo tuviera en una buena posición.

Nadie les negó el camino al cuarto.

* * *

"No puedo creer que lo hice, no puedo creer lo que hice, no puedo creer que sí lo hice" Sacchi no dejaba de pensar en eso sentada en la silla mientras Todomatsu terminaba de desmaquillarse.

Cuando los encerró, solo le señaló el tocador y le ordenó que se sentara y guardara silencio, aunque sabía que lo había hecho para que se calmara y pudieran hablar tranquilos después.

Porque aunque Totty intentara poner un tono de voz agresivo y rudo, su mirada seguía siendo dulce y llena de ternura.

Y esperaba que ese brillo leve que aún distinguía en sus ojos fuera aún causado por los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

 _"¿Aún me amas?"_ Le preguntó en su mente al tiempo que lo observaba guardar los productos de belleza _"Porque yo sí te amo"_

—Sacchi-chan... iré directo al grano... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿y así vestida? ¿cómo me encontraste? ¿qué pretendías?—Todomatsu no quería enojarse, pero con cada pregunta que salía de su boca inmediatamente su cerebro formulaba otra y la soltaba sin anestesia, y todo eso solo era preparar el terreno para el próximo reproche—¡Te fuiste por meses! De la nada, ¿y ahora apareces aquí? ¿Sabes lo que significa para mí que te hayas aparecido JUSTO AHORA?

Sacchi mantenía sus ojos clavados en él, sintiendo el dolor en su corazón. Cada palabra de ira que salía de los labios de Todomatsu equivalía a una noche llorando, y lo sabía, comenzando a pensar a medida que lo veía fragmentarse frente a ella.

 _"Fue realmente duro, ¿verdad?"_

—¡¿No te parece que si me fui de Japón es por qué no quería relacionarme más con gente de allá?!

 _"Estás desquitándote conmigo porque no has podido hablarlo con nadie más, ¿no es así?"_

—¡¿O es que te estás burlando de mí?! ¡Dejándome solo cuando parecía que había algo entre nosotros...!

 _"No tienes que gritarme, yo no te llevaré la contraria, no tienes que guardar tus lágrimas..."_

—¡Si desapareciste de mi vida no puedes simplemente volver así como así! ¡Y menos si ves que estoy bien!

 _"¿Te sentiste muy solo? Lo siento, Totty"_

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien sin nadie de allá ahora! ¡Y no te necesito tampoco a ti!

 _"No quiero que me necesites, eso es egoísta. Yo quiero quererte"_

—¡L-Logré todo esto...!—Se señaló de arriba a abajo, intentando recuperar la compostura al haberse dado cuenta de que la voz le había temblado—¡Logré todo esto SOLO! ¡Sin ayuda de NADIE! ¡NADIE!

 _"Lo sé, y estoy orgullosa de ello. Estás hermoso, Totty. Eres hermoso"_

—¡A-Así que...si realmente me aprecias al menos un poco...vete de aquí y no aparezcas nunca más frente a mí!

Por fin había terminado su desahogo. O eso creía.

Porque Sacchi sabía que no lo había hecho.

No hasta que él llorara.

—Te estás conteniendo, ¿verdad?—preguntó, levantándose y caminando hacia él. Aprovechó que intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración para tomarlo de las mejillas y hacer que la mirase—. Te conozco, Totty. Puede haber pasado un año, sí. Podrían haber pasado cinco, diez, quince o cien, pero te conozco... tu esencia nunca cambia... y ahora te veo... roto...

Todomatsu le dio un manotazo y retrocedió a la defensiva.

—¡Solo déjame en paz, Sacchi! ¡Si no tuviste problema en irte antes no tendrás problema en hacerlo ahora!

—¡Nunca me quise marchar, Todomatsu!—gritó por fin, avanzando, causando que él retrocediera hasta quedar contra la pared—¡Nunca quise marcharme! Q-Quería...—Se sonrojó apenas, pero de todas maneras siguió hablando—¡Quería quedarme contigo, pero mi familia me obligó...!

—¡Pero de todas formas te fuiste!

—¡Y aquí estoy ahora! ¡Crucé el cielo para verte ahora, Todomatsu! ¡Quería verte! ¡Realmente quería verte!—No lo soportó más y entonces lo tomó de los hombros para que le dirigiera la mirada que le había estado rehuyendo todo ese tiempo—¡Todo este tiempo estuve dejándote mensajes que nunca leíste! ¡Fui a esperarte en el puente cuando regresé, bajo la lluvia, fui corriendo y hasta me caí...!

En ese momento Todomatsu pareció recordar algo y, tomándola sorpresivamente por la cintura, la hizo sentarse en la silla para tomar uno de sus pies. Sacchi se puso roja al instante, sobre todo considerando que llevaba un vestido no más arriba de la rodilla.

—¿Estas heridas en tus pies son de eso? ¿De una corrida... para verme?—Todomatsu la miraba desde abajo, esperando su respuesta.

—Sí...—murmuró y se apenó al ver que devolvía la mirada a su calzado, sin embargo pensó que era una buena oportunidad para buscar abrandarlo aún más—Cuando... cuando no respondías a mis llamadas ni mensajes, entonces decidí ir a tu casa.

Todomatsu se tensó y ella lo notó.

—Me encontré con tus... tus supuestos hermanos.

Quería ver si decía algo, pero solo mantenía el silencio, así que continuó.

—Pregunté donde estabas al no verte—No tenía idea si Todomatsu tenía conocimiento de Mitty o no, pero prefirió omitir el detalle por su bienestar—. Y me dijeron que...

—Que me habían expulsado. Lo sé. No me querían más con ellos—La voz de Todomatsu volvió a sonar apagada, ya ni siquiera sostenía su pie. Sacchi debió respirar profundo para tomar valor y continuar la conversación.

—Me dijeron que lo habían hecho porque te habías tomado de la mano con una chica.

Esta vez sí, Totty miró hacia arriba.

—Sí... no lo negué... no saben que fue contigo, pero no lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron...

—¿Sabes, Totty? Cuando me plantearon eso, pensé en que era mi culpa. Que era culpable de que ya no estuvieras allí y que quizás me odiabas, todo por haber tomado tu mano esa tarde—Frunció apenas el ceño antes de continuar—. Pero luego me di cuenta de que eran unos fracasados y envidiosos de mierda, y que si te echan de la familia por esa idiotez en vez de alegrarse por ti, entonces no merecen ser tus hermanos.

Los ojos de Todomatsu se cristalizaron.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por alguien que le dijese que él no estaba mal?_

—Así que le pegué a una cachetada a uno de ellos luego de que dijera algo realmente horrible y me fui, jurando que iría a buscarte y me encargaría de hacerte triunfar.

Las palabras de Sacchi parecían ser una cura sagrada para su alma y corazón, pero a la vez ponían de cabeza su mundo ante la incógnita de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Ya no le importaba que lo viera llorar, pero al menos quería hablar con una voz decente, por lo que tragó saliva y buscó su mirada, aún desde abajo.

—P-Pero S-Sacchi... ¿por qué harías e-eso...? ¿por mí? N-No somos nada y ni siquiera valgo...—Se sobresaltó cuando ella se agachó con él y lo tomó de las mejillas.

Ahora ambos estaban en el suelo, arrodillados, frente a frente y obviamente emocionados por todo lo que se habían dicho entre recuerdos, rencores y arrepentimientos.

—Nee, Totty...—Su mirada se llenó de cariño y sus labios no pudieron haberle mostrado una sonrisa más preciosa que la que le dedicó en ese preciso instante. Sus ojos brillaban, expectantes por lo que pensaba hacer—Antes de responderte eso... ¿A ti te molestó que te expulsaran por haber tomado mi mano?

—¿D-De qué hablas, Sacchi? Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces... ¿no te vas a enojar si hago algo _peor_?

Sacchi sintió como las mejillas de Todomatsu empezaban a arder bajo sus manos y eso provocó que su corazón empezara a latir con frenesí.

—¿A q-qué te ref...?

Pero ella no pudo soportarlo más y calló sus palabras con un beso.

Todomatsu abrió los ojos como platos, intentando recalcular lo que estaba pasando.

Sacchi lo estaba besando. En la boca.

Se estaban besando.

Sintió como sus lágrimas ya no podían ser contenidas y comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras correspondía al gesto de amor más grande que Sacchi le había dado luego de viajar hacia donde estaba él.

Nunca había sentido a su corazón latir como loco, romperse en mil pedazos y aliviarse al mismo tiempo por estarse desahogando al fin mientras tenía su primer beso.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa chica con él?

Duró menos de un minuto hasta que Sacchi se separó, pero a él se le hizo eterno. Se le fue la vida en ese beso y en la mirada que Sacchi le dedicó al apartarse.

—Quería verte porque me gustas, Totty. Me gustas mucho.

Y no solo esa chica ponía sus sentidos de cabeza, sino también todo su mundo.

El mismo mundo que se había venido abajo con la expulsión, pero que Sacchi levantó en un santiamén como si nada.

Se sintió como un niño pequeño e indefenso, tal como lo había sentido cuando lo hicieron a un lado.

Pero esta vez, tenía unos brazos y un pecho femenino que lo contuvieron al llorar.

Se apoyó en ella, sin malas ni morbosas intenciones y lloró en su pecho como un bebé, dejando fluir la cascada de emociones que tanto tiempo había mantenido atada en lo más profundo de su alma.

Sacchi sonreía, acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad y murmuraba palabras bonitas en un tono arrullador que lo adormilaba lentamente , pero el latir de su corazón era tan bello que resistió el sueño solo para seguir oyéndolo.

Y para seguir pensando que ese corazón de verdad le pertenecía...

 _"Ah... encontré la felicidad...la que siempre había buscado..."_

Se sentía pleno.

 **Dos años después.**

Cinco chicos con el mismo rostro transitaban las calles de New York en busca del super modelo que había llegado a la cima hace unos meses. Las revistas de Estados Unidos empezaron a ser más demandadas en el público asiático femenino y animes como el suyo dejaron de verse poco a poco.

Sin mencionar el escándalo que había generado la expulsión (y reemplazo) del sexto hermano.

No solo perdieron las montañas de fans de Todomatsu con el cambio, sino también aquellos fans que tenían alguna pareja con él (seguían sin entender eso) o los que preferían que fueran sextillizos reales y no con Mitty o quintillizos.

Así que, poco a poco fueron encaminándose hacia la pura quiebra.

Pero, como por arte de magia, como un milagro que llegaba sin que lo llamasen, vieron en una tienda una revista que tenía de portada a alguien imposible de confundir.

 _Todomatsu_.

Y pronto repararon en el gran detalle de que todas las revistas juveniles en ese puesto lo tenían al menos en algún sector de la tapa. Algunas más grande, otras más pequeño, pero todas lo habían publicado.

Vieron a un grupo de chicas comprar una revista por cada una e irse felices chillando "Totty es tan genial~" "Algún día iremos a verlo~" "Totty~" de forma un poco irritante para ellos.

Los cinco se quedaron callados, hasta que Osomatsu habló con decisión.

—Iremos a Estados Unidos a buscar a Todomatsu y a traerlo de regreso, ¡con un modelo el anime se salvará y podremos seguir siendo ninis! Seguro ya olvidó todo y sabrá actuar como si no tuviera experiencia en nada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso sus jefes.

Y ahora iban en busca de su hermanito menor que los llevaría a la gloria de nuevo.

Habían investigado todo y habían descubierto que Todomatsu se dedicaba de lleno a su trabajo, incluso se había hecho un cambio de look que lo favorecía (tenían que admitirlo) y que trabajaba 8 (y a veces hasta 10 horas) en el mismo estudio de fotos.

—Que raro. Somos sextillizos pero nadie voltea a vernos—comentó Ichimatsu con las manos en sus bolsillos, analizando a la gente que pasaba rápido por su lado para después escurrirse.

—Pues ahora somos cinco y tal vez ya hay quintillizos aquí...—murmuró Choromatsu con algo de inseguridad. Sobre todo porque era él el que debía hablar por los demás y traducir lo que les decían.

—No seguiremos siendo cinco por mucho tiempo más, ¡llegamos!—exclamó triunfante Osomatsu al leer el nombre del lugar al que habían llegado, luego volteó a los demás y señaló hacia adentro—. Vamos, entremos. Todomatsu debe estar terminando su turno.

* * *

—Estuviste fantástico, mi amor—Sacchi tomó las manos de Todomatsu antes de besarlo en los labios cuando se acercó a ella—. Me encanta ver como posas. Eres increíble.

Todoko soltó un pequeño "awww" detrás de las cámaras al verlos.

—Me dan envidia, tortolitos. Ya quisiera yo tener a mi mujer aquí para estar a los arrumacos como ustedes—comentó, acercándose también para después suspirar—. Es una lástima que sea masajista y tenga que tener tanta gente estresada solicitando sus servicios.

—Oh, hablando de eso, ¿crees que pueda darle un masaje relajante a Sacchi a pesar de su condición? Con todo este asunto me gustaría que se relajara un poco...—dijo Todomatsu.

—Eres demasiado sobreprotector conmigo, cariño—Estiró una mano para acariciar su mejilla y luego volvió a besarlo—. En serio que...

—¡Ahhh! ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Totty! ¡Todomatsu!

Las diferentes voces hablando en japonés a la distancia hicieron que Sacchi se tensara.

Las reconocería donde fuese, sobre todo después de haber tenido que hacer un gran viaje debido a sus dueños solo para estar con su ahora esposo.

Y entonces se llenó de rabia al recordar todo, pero antes de lanzar un grito Todomatsu besó su frente, paralizándola.

—¿Q-Qué...?

—Quédate aquí. No quiero que te enfrentes con idiotas que puedan alterarte en tu estado—dijo y luego miró a Todoko—. Cuídala, ya regreso.

Todoko no tardó en ir con su amiga y en abrazarla con suavidad, no obstante ambas mantuvieron la mirada en la escena que comenzaría a desarrollarse en minutos.

* * *

—Woah, Totty ¡Cuánto has crecido!—Osomatsu se acercó a él para abrazarlo, pero el menor puso una mano en alto, advirtiéndole que se detuviera.

—Lo siento señor, no sé quien es. Le pido amablemente que se retire o tendré que llamar a seguridad —dijo con calma, mirándolos con frialdad.

Ichimatsu sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

—Oe, Todomatsu... no es gracioso. Vinimos a disculparnos—murmuró bajo su cubrebocas.

—Repito, no sé quienes son ustedes, así que por favor no me hagan llamar a la seguridad para que los saque a la fuerza.

—M-My little Totty...

—Agradecería que no me llamen Totty, señores. No son de mi confianza y me repugna. Por favor, váyanse.

—¡T-Totty! ¡Somos tu familia! ¡Somos la familia de Totty!

—Mi única familia está aquí, y no son ustedes.

Choromatsu entonces frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Todomatsu?

En ese momento Sacchi se acercó al haberse librado de Todoko y entrelazó uno de sus brazos con el de Todomatsu, quedando frente a los otros cinco, quienes no tardaron en abrir los ojos como platos al verla ahí.

Y al ver su vientre abultado bajo la ropa.

—¿Qué... rayos...?

Todomatsu sonrió, abrazándola por la cintura y dejando a la vista la alianza en su dedo anular que resplandecía bajo todas las luces del estudio.

—Mi familia consiste en mi esposa y en nuestro futuro bebé que nacerá pronto. Sepan disculparme, pero como buen marido quiero cuidarlos y su presencia estresa a mi mujer. Tendré que llamar a seguridad si no se van ahora mismo.

Los cinco habían quedado aturdidos y, para rematar el momento, Sacchi llevó una de sus manos a su vientre el cual acarició mientras su sonrisa altanera y orgullosa invadía su rostro.

—Se los dije, ¿no? Que encontraría a Todomatsu y lo haría triunfar. Ya lo vieron. Ahora: váyanse. Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí—Y antes de que pudiesen decir algo más, abrió la boca y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: —¡SEGURIDAD!

Si no se hubiese casado con Todomatsu, si no hubiesen hecho el amor y si no estuviesen esperando su primer hijo o hija, entonces definitivamente ese momento en el que veía a esos estúpidos siendo arrastrados por los de seguridad hacia afuera mientras mantenían esa expresión de desamparo, sería el mejor de su vida.

Miró a su esposo, con una ligera preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor?

Todomatsu le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

—Te tengo a ti y a nuestro bebé. Claro que estoy bien.

—S-Si quieres hablar de esto... —Tuvo que callar cuando él colocó un dedo en sus labios y murmuró un "shhh" que la hizo sonrojar.

—El pasado es pasado. Y tú eres mi presente. No necesito más—murmuró, terminando por deslizar su mano hacia su mentón para levantar su rostro y besar sus labios.

Todoko inmortalizó el instante con una fotografía, la misma que ahora adornaba el escritorio de la pequeña _Katsumi._

Su nombre significaba _"belleza victoriosa",_ como la de sus padres.

Su madre por conseguir el amor de su padre de una manera tan bella como la de cruzar el océano solamente para verlo y la de su padre por haber logrado dejar el pasado atrás aunque el corazón le hubiese quedado con cicatrices.

Cicatrices que aprendió a amar y a aceptar, gracias a su esposa.

El amor es más fuerte.

Y Katsumi era la prueba de ello.

* * *

 **Si tuvieran Wtt podrían ver las imágenes de referencia que dejé, pero esto es Fanfiction así que bueno (?) cofcofvayanaBelMatsunoenWattpadcofcof**

 **Y bien... ah... literalmente esto lo escribí en dos días. Comencé el martes, lo terminé hoy miércoles. Casi 10.000 palabras, gente (9687) Casi diez mil! Ni yo me la creo, pero el TodoSachi me pegó fuerte. Muy fuerte, ¿a poco no quedó bien dulce?**

 **Humildemente, creo que es uno de mis mejores one-shots ;; estoy muy feliz, ¡sobre todo porque le hice justicia a mi bebé! Y le voy a seguir haciendo justicia, sobre todo después de que personas que solo me desean el mal se enojaron por la actividad que organizamos las fans de Totty, pfff. Me pregunto si son tan masoquistas que leyeron esto XDD ¡Así que preparense para más material de Totty por mí! en fin~**

 **¡Le agradezco infinitamente la portada a MonickKeehl! Quedó preciosa ;; amo como ilustra esta mujer 3 y también por leer antes que todos el oneshot y darme su opinión uvu**

 **Totty perdió su virginidad con Sacchi en :P y años después se casa con ella y la embaraza...** **Hablando de eso, ¿les gustó el nombre Katsumi? Los imaginé con una niña y entonces busqué nombres japoneses junto a su significado y escogí ese por la explicación del final 3 la imagino tan bella, ah~**

 **Por cierto, ¡las menciones a las otras parejas también me gustaron mucho! Y el yuri que metí fue de lo más inocente, lo juro. Todoko estilista e Ichiko masajista se me hizo una idea irresistible y no pude evitar hacerla 3 El AtsuSacchi también me pareció hermoso, pero dejemos en que Atsushi le pertenece a Aida ;) Y sí, por si no quedó claro, Atsushi fue el primer hombre de Sacchi en todo sentido.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**

 **No olviden subir sus aportes en honor a Totty bajo el hashtag #TottyWeLoveYou, ¡esten atentos porque daré todo de mí para hacer más aportes de este bebé hermoso!**

 _Bel_


End file.
